4869 Plus Ran
by hallow777
Summary: I'm Ran Mouri, childhood friend of High School Detective Shinichi Kudou. While visiting an amusement park with Shinichi, I stumbled upon a man making a suspicious deal not noticing another man behind me. I was forced to take a poison and when I woke up...
1. The Big Shrink!

**Might change the summary later but thats all I could come up with for now... Title is supposed to be 4869 + Ran but this site wont let me use the +**

**Oops forgot to put the Disclaimer.**

**Hallow does not own Detective Conan nor will she ever. If she did own Detective Conan, Ran would kick more butt and Satou and Takagi would have gotten together a LOT soon...  
**

As Shinichi and Ran walked through Tropical Land heading to the exit, Ran thought about how their 'first date' went even though neither of them really considered it a date.

It had gone surprisingly well, other than the poor man getting his head cut off during the roller coaster ride but unfortunately things like that were normal around High School Detective Kudou Shinichi. As the childhood friend of said detective, and having been around him on numerous cases, she was getting used to dead bodies almost literally falling at their feet. Though the mere fact that she was getting used to it did disturb her but it was inevitable when her father was a detective as well.

They were almost to the exit when Ran, out of habit, started to fiddle with the bracelet that Shinichi had given her for her birthday a few months ago. Or at least she would have, if it was actually on her wrist were it was supposed to be.

At her gasp, Shinichi turned around to look at her.

"What's wrong, Ran?"

"My bracelet! It must have fallen off on the roller coaster because I know it was there before we got on! I am going to go look for it! You can go on home!" She yelled over her shoulder as she took off down an alley between some booths that were set up.

Shinichi was just about to run after her when Megure came up behind him and started congratulating him on solving the case from earlier. Though he tried to get him to hurry up, so he could go help Ran, he didn't want to be rude to the Chief Inspector so he could only stand there and listen to him until decided that he needed to get back to the office.

As soon as Megure had left Shinichi took off in the direction that Ran went but he had spent almost ten minutes talking to the Inspector and Ran was nowhere to be found.

Shinichi spent another five minutes looking for Ran but didn't find her so he just assumed she had gone home and left for home himself, intending to call her as soon as he got back since he had left his cell phone at home.

*

*

It had taken Ran about five minutes to find her bracelet, but thankfully it had landed safely in the grass. She picked it up and headed back the way she assumed the exit was.

Just as she was about to turn a corner around one of the buildings she heard voices talking on the other side. Assuming that it was security guards or someone that worked there she was going to go ask them how to get out of there but then she realized what they were saying.

"Look! I came by myself just as you said!"

"I know you did. I checked from the top of the coaster."

"Come on! Give me the thing!"

"Show me the money first."

'What in the world are they talking about?' Ran thought to herself carefully leaning around the side of the building just enough so that she could see.

There was a very nervous looking business man holding a briefcase open, showing the large man clothed in black the large amount of money inside. She recognized the man in black as one of the ones who were on the roller coaster with her and Shinichi.

"You have your money! Now please give me the film!"

"Alright, Alright here is the film of your company smuggling guns."

'Gun smuggling!? What should I do? Think! Think! What would Shinichi do? Shinichi would…take pictures! Evidence!' Feeling rather proud of herself for realizing that, it took her a few seconds to realize that she didn't actually have a camera with her.

Deciding that she couldn't really do anything she tried to listen to more of their conversation only to hear footsteps coming from behind her.

She tried to turn around quickly, hoping to land a nice kick to whoever was trying to sneak up on her, but the metal pipe was quicker as it came crashing down on the back of her skull with a loud metallic sounding thud.

As she lay on the cool grass she could hear people talking above her but was only able to catch some of what they were saying.

"No! No guns…stupid pigs are…around…use….new poison… guinea pig…Aniki…"

Abruptly Ran was pulled off the ground and a pill was put her mouth along with some water. Not wanting to choke on it she swallowed it without thinking even though she had no idea what she had just swallowed.

She was dropped back on the ground but didn't mind it much as the cool grass felt good against her body that seemed as if it was on fire. As if her bones themselves were on fire inside her body. Thankfully that was the last thought she had as she slipped into unconsciousness.

*

*

"Hey! We got a dead body over here!"

"What?"

"Wait! She's still breathing! Hurry call an ambulance!"

'Uhhhn… wha? I'm alive? But I thought they gave me some kind of poison? Guess it didn't work…'

Ran slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was police officers shining their lights right into her eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to turn over to get away from the light but it felt like there was something holding her down.

Opening her eyes again she saw that they had thankfully moved the flashlights a little ways away from her eyes and now one of them was holding a hand out to her.

"Are you alright? Can you stand up? Don't worry little girl we will get you home."

'Little girl? Are they blind or something? There is no way they can think I am a little girl.'

Thinking that maybe it was the police officer that had gotten hit on the head instead of her, she sat up but realized she couldn't move her arms.

Thinking that they had done something to her arms while she was knocked out she quickly looked down but was relieved to see that she was only sitting on her sleeves.

'Wait… since when are my sleeves that long?'

"Looks like you hurt your head pretty bad there, little girl, why don't you let me take a look at it?"

'Again with the little girl?' As she looked at the officer who was now crouched down in front of her, her reply was stuck in her throat as she caught sight of her pants that seemed to be about five sizes too big for her.

'What in the world-' Her thoughts were cut off as the police officer decided that she wasn't going to answer him so he picked her up, while another officer started talking into his radio.

"We have found a small girl around the age of 5-7 who seems to have suffered a blow to the head…"

Before she had a chance to recover from the shock, they hauled her off to get her wound taken care of. After the doctors assured them that she was fine they started in with the questions.

Five minutes later she had all of the police officers laughing their heads off at her.

They wouldn't believe her when she told them what really happened. They only said that she had been watching too much tv.

Irritated and still confused by what was going on she walked around the small medical room they had taken her too, stopping when she got to a full length mirror. She only intended to see how bad the wound looked but that's when it really hit her.

She had shrunk.

"Alright we heard from the higher ups they want us to take her to the main station and they will decide what to do with her from there. Probably put her in an orphanage for now."

'Orphanage? No freaking way.'

By the time they were ready to leave, Ran was already long gone, having ran out the door the minute she heard their plans for her.

Ran made it out of tropical land and into the residential area before she had to stop and take a break, out of breathe and sweating like crazy.

'There is no way I can be tired after just going that far! I guess I really do have a kids body now…'

She continued walking along not really knowing where she was going. She was too busy thinking about all that had happened and what she was going to do about it… Her first thought was to just go home but she knew by now that her father would be completely drunk and there was no way he would realize that it was her and that would just make it worse when he sobered up in the morning.

Suddenly there was an explosion right in front of her, and an elderly man came tumbling out of the nice new hole in the wall.

A quick look around told her that she had somehow ended up in front of Shinichi's house and the elderly man was his inventor/scientist neighbor Agasa Hakase.

"Ah! I am sorry did I scare you? You know little girls shouldn't be out this late at night alone its really dangerous!" Ran stared blankly at him, having had enough of people treating her like a little kid.

"Hakase… Its me, Ran."

"Oh! You know Ran-kun? You look just like her when she was your age! But that still doesn't explain why you are out here all alone."

'How am I going to make him believe me? Oh!'

"You're Agasa Hiroshi age 52 you invent really odd gadgets that usually end in you blowing up something. You also have a hair sticking out of a mole on your butt, Shinichi told me that."

"That Shinichi! He's been telling my secrets! Still lets go inside and you can call your parents alright?"

Agasa walked back through the hole he made in the wall, then turned to look at Ran, wondering why she was just standing there with an angry look on her face.

"When Shinichi and I were still in elementary school, one time you were working on some weird chair thing that was supposed to move by itself or something like that but you wouldn't let us play with it so we took out some screws and wires from it. When you went to turn it on it zoomed around the room until it exploded. There is still a burn mark in the middle of your living room that you covered up with a couch."

He just stared at her for a few minutes in shock. No one knew about the burn mark in his living room except for Shinichi and Ran, and of course himself. That was the one time that he had really gotten angry at the two of them but quickly forgave them if they kept quiet about it. Could it really be possible that this little girl really was Ran?

"But…but if you really are Ran how? Why? Why are you so short?"

"Um can we not talk about this out here?"

With a nod the two of them went into the house and she told him about what had happened. The professor stayed silent and listened as she told him about the pill and how she woke up as a little kid.

"This still seems like some weird dream but if this really isn't a dream why did you decide to come to me?"

At that she looked down at the cup of tea in her hands, absently noticed that the cup seemed huge in her little hands.

"I don't really know… I was just wondering around trying to decide what to do when you suddenly blasted a hole in the wall in front of me. Then I figured you might be able to help me, being an inventor and all."

"Well I am sure I probably could make an antidote but I would need a sample of the original poison first."

"Great… at this rate I'll never get back to normal… I don't even know anything about those guys!"

Agasa slowly sipped his tea, and noticed that Ran had to keep pushing up her too big sleeves so that she could actually see her hands. Then he remembered that he could help a little bit.

" Ah! Ran-kun! A long time ago I offered to store some of your family's stuff since I had extra room in my basement. I think some of your old clothes are in those boxes. They might be old but it will give you something to wear for now." She looked gratefully at him and they went down to the basement to dig out her old clothes.

*

*

Ten minutes later she was clothed in clothes that actually fit her and they were back to sipping tea and trying to decide what to do in the living room.

Agasa had just gotten through saying that she probably shouldn't tell anyone about this when Shinichi walked into the living room.

"Hey Hakase can I use your phone? Mine isn't working again and I need to see if Ran made it home okay…"

He trailed off as he noticed the small child on the couch.

"Oh er sorry I didn't know you had company… Who is this?"

Agasa looked at Ran who was staring sort of fearfully at Shinichi, wondering what in the world they were going to tell him.

"Um…uh… She is my uh cousin's uncle's cousin's sister's brother's granddaughter… she is going to stay with me for a while."

Shinichi looked at Agasa with a confused look on his face.

"Wouldn't that make her your uncle's cousin's granddaughter?"

He was starting to fidget knowing that he had just made Shinichi suspicious. Why did he have to be a detective? Why couldn't he have been a High School Laywer or something?

"And if that's true, which I doubt, why wouldn't you just say that in the first place?"

He was just getting fully into interrogating mode when Ran lifted up her hand to push a strand of hair away that had fallen in front of her face.

The light glinted off the gold bracelet and before Shinichi even realized what he was doing he had grabbed her arm, looking at the bracelet, before turning a suspicious eye on her.

"Why do you have Ran's bracelet on?"

And now it was her turn to fidget under his suspicious stare. She was really starting to feel bad for all the criminals that he had used that same stare on.

She looked towards Agasa who just nodded his head slightly, then she looked up at Shinichi.

"Er well, I don't suppose you would believe that I _am_ Ran would you?"

Ideally she really should have kept it from him but she also knew that it would have been impossible. Even if they had somehow managed to convince him that she was just some random person visiting, he would have found out sooner or later. You just can't hide things like this from a detective.

It took a lot more convincing to get him to believe that she really had shrunk but in the end he finally did. He also agreed that they shouldn't tell anyone else.

Of course that led to a slight problem when they decided to go home.

"Wait Ran, you can't tell your dad about this."

"And why not? How else am I supposed to go home? He is probably totally drunk right now but still in the morning he is going to want to know why I am suddenly so short…"

"Yeah I know, but think of it this way. What if your dad tries to find those guys and it turns out that there is a whole mob of those guys? Your dad, being the idiot he is, will probably get himself hurt or killed."

Ran paled a bit at that thought, ignoring the idiot comment, but she knew that Shinichi was probably right.

"Well Sherlock, what do you think I should do then?"

Ran would probably never forget the manic grin that spread across his face just then.

"You will just have to stay with me!"

As Ran reluctantly walked out Agasa Hakase's front door and across the yard into Shinichi's own front door, she knew nothing was ever going to be the same again.

*

*

**AN: Ahem soooooo... I decided not to try and reign in my creativity and focus on just a few stories, because that obviously does not work at all. **

**I really wish I could say that I knew how I came up with this but well... I was doing something on photoshop and randomly started thinking about how it would be if Ran and Haibara switched places then the next thing I knew I was thinking of this idea... Argued with myself for a few minutes but then it was clear that my brain was not going to let this go anytime soon so figured I would go ahead and write it down. I thought it would turn out to be like a paragraph or two but noooooooo it had to turn into a almost 3,000 word monster...**

**Like most of my stories, This was supposed to be a oneshot but will probably be turned into a multi-chapter story.**

**If any one is wondering No Ran is NOT going to turn into a detective just because she shrunk. Shinichi is still the main detective, Ran is just going to help him with the things that a child can do but Shinichi cant. Like get information and things like that. **

**Ran needs a new name!!! My brain thought up this whole elaborate idea but refuses to come up with a name for Ran! So please Suggestions are welcome! (and needed)  
**


	2. An Idol Misunderstanding

**AN: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! *Huggles all her reviews* and thank you for all your name suggestions they were all great!**

**I figured I should point out to you all that updates will be sporadic...It just depends on when I get inspired to write more.**

**This chapter probably didn't turn out the best but oh well hopefully you guys will still like it. **

**Hallow does not own Detective Conan!**

**

* * *

  
**

"Semejima Tomo?"

"No."

"Vi Moore?"

"No."

"Edogawa Dupin?"

"Shinichi…"

"Alright, Alright… it was just a suggestion…"

After bringing the rest of Ran's clothes out of Agasa's storage and putting them away in one of Shinichi's guest rooms, the topic of what her new name should be, came up.

They had been sitting in the overly huge library for over an hour now, trying to come up with names. Shinichi was determined to name her after a famous detective or mystery writer but she refused each one he thought up.

He was just about to open his mouth with another famous suggestion when she cut him off.

"No, No more detectives or famous writers! Why can't we just use Rin? Its simple and I like it."

Rin was one of her first suggestions but he immediately shot it down, saying that it was too close to her real name.

"No, it is too close to your real name. You don't want someone figuring it out because of that do you?" He gave her a pointed look and she crossed her arms and sulked, knowing that he was probably right even though she hated to admit it. His ego inflated to massive proportions if told he was right too much.

"How about Sayuri Inoue?"

Ran thought about it for a minute, happy he stopped choosing famous names, but then shook her head. If she was going to be stuck with this name for however long it would take to catch those guys, and make an antidote, she wanted to have a name she actually liked.

"Yamachi Ayame?"

"Nope."

"Tenchi Majin?"

Ran was silent for a few minutes, just long enough to get Shinichi's hopes up that they might have finally found a name for her.

"Nah."

Shinichi sighed dejectedly and sat back in his chair, putting his feet on the desk and pushing the chair back so he was balancing it on two legs as he stared at the books on the wall above him. His eyes trailed over all the books coming unconsciously to rest on his favorite book, The Sign of Four. He briefly thought of suggesting 'Sherlock Holmes' or 'Watson' but thought she might throw one of the many books at him, so he kept his mouth shut. Though Sherlock Holmes did bring to mind someone else.

A loud "Ah ha!" turned Ran's attention to Shinichi just in time to see him lose his balance and topple, chair and all, to the ground with a loud thud.

Ran had just stood up to go see if he was alright when he stood up, eyes shining like he had just figured out something important in a case.

"You wanted 'Rin' right? Then how about 'Irene'? It sounds like 'Rin' but it is not as close to your real name this way."

Ran mulled it over and found that she actually liked it.

"Alright, but what about a last name?"

And they were back to square one. They thought about it for a little longer before Ran realized something.

"Ne, wouldn't it be easier if I just pretended to be your sister?"

Shinichi blinked at her, wondering why he didn't think of that.

Before either of them could say anything, the door bell started ringing.

Shinichi told Ran, or rather Irene, to stay there while he went to answer the door. She obeyed but when he didn't come back after a few minutes she got curious and went looking for him.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching she found him in the living room, sitting across from a young woman who looked familiar along with a man who was standing behind her.

"So you're saying someone has been stalking you?" It was Shinichi that spoke, addressing the young woman. The woman nodded, wringing her hands in her lap nervously.

"Shouldn't you be talking to an actual detective? I am just a High School detective." Most people didn't trust a High School kid to solve a case so it was very rare that someone actually came to him.

The young woman looked up from her hands then, thinking that he wasn't going to help her.

"Please! If I go to anyone else they might leak it to the press!"

Any further conversation was cut off as Irene was able to get a good look at the young woman's face and realized why she seemed so familiar.

"You're that idol, Yoko Okino!" Irene wasn't really one to be obsessed with idols, that was Sonoko's thing, but with her dad being as obsessed with her as he was, it would be hard _not_ to know who she was.

The three taller occupants of the room jumped at the sound of her voice, Yoko looked towards Irene then back at Shinichi with a questioning look.

Shinichi rubbed the back of his neck nervously then motioned for Irene to come closer and when she did he spoke up.

"This is… my little sister, Irene."

She gave a big childish smile, then literally climbed on the couch next to Shinichi who took that as his cue to continue.

"What makes you think that someone is stalking you, Okino-san?"

"When I get home, some times the furniture is in different places and in the mail I get pictures of me that I didn't know about. Last night someone was chasing me! That's when I decided to get help."

"Okay, I'll help but first, who is this behind you?" Shinichi gestured to the man standing behind her and he finally spoke up.

"My name is Yamagishi, I am her manager."

"Why don't we go take a look at your apartment?" Shinichi suggested and then went to go get his coat when Yoko nodded. All four of them piled into Yamagishi's car and they were on their way to the apartment.

Irene didn't really want to go but it would have looked strange if Shinichi had let a seven year old stay home alone, especially since it was getting late.

When they got out of the car at the apartment complex, Irene couldn't help but be impressed by the size of the building. It was huge! Though it might have just been her sudden shrinkage that was messing with her perception of things.

They went inside and rode the elevator to the twenty-fifth floor where Yoko took out her keys, unlocked the door, and opened it. Only to scream loudly and quickly back away from the door.

Quicker than Irene thought possible, Shinichi had left her side and was heading into the apartment to see what was wrong.

Knowing she would probably regret it, Irene went into the apartment too. And regret it she did. Lying in the middle of the floor was a very large, very bloody, and very dead man with a knife sticking out of his back. She probably would have screamed if she hadn't been fighting back the bile that had risen in her throat at the site.

Shinichi didn't even think as he rushed over to the body, calling over his shoulder to Irene.

"Ran! Call the police!"

Both Yoko and Yamagishi looked confused at who 'Ran' was, but then started protesting that they wanted to keep this out of the public eye.

Irene reached into her pockets intending to pull out her cell phone but remembered that it was still at Shinichi's house, since it was technically Ran's phone and if she used it as Irene it might get them in trouble later on.

"But I don't have my phone!" She yelled out to Shinichi, not wanting to get any closer to the body than she already was. He looked confused for a minute, having forgotten that she wasn't Ran anymore, before taking out his own cell phone and tossing it to Irene, then going back to explaining why they had to call the police.

With out stopping to think about it, Irene punched in the number she knew by heart and called Megure-keibu's own cell phone. It was only after he answered that she remembered that he wouldn't know who she was.

"Hello? Kudou-kun?" 'Must have caller ID' she thought.

"Um… Shinichi…niichan said to call you! There's been a murder!"

Thankfully Megure-keibu didn't ask any questions about her or why she had Shinichi's phone. After telling him where they were she hung up and retreated to the hallway, not wanting to be in Shinichi's way while he investigated.

It took about ten minutes for Megure and his team to show up.

"So this is your apartment Okino-san? And you found him like this when you opened the door, correct? But why are you here Kudou-kun?"

Shinichi explained that Yoko had come to help looking for help with a stalker. Megure carefully looked around the room before he caught sight of Irene.

"Ne, Kudou-kun? Who is that little girl?"

"That's my sister, Irene."

One eye brow raised, Megure started fiddling with his tie pulling it away from his neck .

"You have a sister?"

"Um yes sir… she has been in America with my parents but now she is going to be staying with me."

Megure would have said more but he could feel sweat dripping down his forehead and went to wipe it off.

"Man, Its hot in here… Do you always keep the heater on this high?" He turned to question Yoko.

"No never this high, and I am pretty sure I turned it off before I left."

Tired of doing nothing, Irene walked over to where Shinichi was now crouching near the body looking at something on the floor.

"Did you find something?"

He nodded his head and pointed out what she could now see were water stains.

"These are odd, and that chair next to the body too. Everything else in the room is knocked over but that chair is still standing."

Shinichi became silent as he got lost in his thoughts again, and Irene decided to move a safe distance from the body again. It was starting to creep her out.

Irene watched as Shinichi got up and asked a few more questions to Yoko about the knife and if she knew the guy. Megure told her and the manager to get a closer look if they needed to, so the manager went closer to the body but managed to step right into the big puddle of blood, losing his footing and falling face first onto the body.

The managed quickly got off the body but Irene noticed something odd. It looked like he had taken something from the victim's hand. She looked up at Shinichi but he was standing at the victim's feet and a bit away from the body so it didn't look like he saw what had happened. Yamagishi moved his hand and pushed it into his pocket but something fell out. Before she really thought about it she ran over and put her foot on whatever it was that fell out. The manager gave her an odd look but she just smiled and he went back to talking with Megure, probably thinking she was playing a game or something. Irene kneeled down to get a better look at what she had stepped on and saw that it was a single strand of blonde hair.

'Why would Yamagishi-san try to hide this?' Irene thought to herself, looking back over to Shinichi but he was engrossed in solving the case and wasn't paying any attention to her. As she turned her head back to look at the hair, she noticed a little glimmer from under the couch. Irene stuck her hand under the couch and pulled out an earring.

'Ok…why is there an earring under here? I guess Yoko-san lost it. Oh well better give it back to her.'

Sidestepping the body, Irene walked up to Yoko and held the earring up to her.

"I think you lost this, Yoko-san." Yoko looked down at the earring with a confused look on her face.

"That's not mine… Oh! But I think its probably Yuuko-san's. She wears some like that all the time."

Shinichi walked over and laid a handkerchief over Irene's hands and picked up the earring without touching it with his bare hands. He raised an eyebrow at her and she realized that she shouldn't have touched with her bare hands since it was evidence.

"Yuuko-san?"

"She made her debut at the same time as me. We work together a lot. But I don't know why it was here in my apartment though."

Megure ordered his men to bring Yuuko here and ten minutes later, Yuuko was standing in the middle of Yoko's apartment, asking why they had to bring her here.

Shinichi was silent while Megure was asking her questions but he was already pretty sure she didn't do it so he wasn't paying too much attention to her, though he found it extremely odd that she already knew where the washroom was even though she said she had never been in this apartment before.

He watched her walk down the hall and realized that both her and Yoko looked identical from behind.

A few minutes later, Yuuko came back and Megure started interrogating her again. It only took a few minutes before she had had enough and she plopped down on the couch with a cigarette, grabbing the Lady Liberty statue lighter that was on the stand next to the couch.

Of course that didn't escape the keen eyes of Shinichi.

"How did you know that was a lighter? From first glance it looks like just a statue. And you also knew where the washroom was."

She started stuttering trying to come up with an excuse but broke down when Megure started accusing her of being the murderer.

"I only fought back against him when he attacked me! I didn't kill him!"

A few more questions got her confessing that she stole a key to Yoko's apartment at the studio so she could try and find something to create a scandal because Yoko was 'stealing' all of her jobs.

A police officer came through the door just minutes after that and announced the identity of the victim.

When Megure asked if Yoko recognized him now, she broke down and confessed that she did know him. He was her boyfriend in high school.

Irene had been standing off to the side again, letting the Crime Scene guys to their thing with the body. But when she noticed Shinichi look even more confused at Yoko's confession that she knew the victim, she decided they were probably going to be here for awhile and started walking around the room again.

She walked by the body on the other side, feeling something weird under her foot. She stepped back and looked down to see a nice sized dent in the floor.

'How did Shinichi miss this earlier?'

Irene went back around the body and came up behind Shinichi, tugging on the hem of his shirt since she was too short to reach anything else. He glanced down at her but then turned his attention back to the conversation between Yoko and Megure-keibu. So Irene did the one thing she could think of to get his attention. A swift kick to the back of his knees brought Shinichi down to eye level.

"There is something you need to see over by the body." She told him with a grin before walking back over and showing him what she found.

As he took in the dent on the floor she could practically hear the wheels turning in his head.

Shinichi got that all knowing look in his eyes and Irene stepped back out of the way and let Shinichi do his deduction.

Turns out it wasn't a murder at all. It was a suicide. The poor man thought his highschool love had rejected him all because of a misunderstanding.

After all was said and done, Megure offered to take Shinichi and Irene back to their house and they accepted. The ride was silent, the recent case weighing on their minds didn't make for a talkative mood.

Once they reached the Kudou house, the two bid their goodbyes to the inspector and made their way into the house. As they were taking off their shoes and jackets, Shinichi tried to lighten the mood a bit.

"You know, I always thought you would make a horrible detective but after you found those clues today, I am starting to think maybe I was wrong."

Irene turned and gave him a blank look, not even bothering to reply.

"Oh that reminds me, what are we going to tell your dad about all this? Since we obviously can't tell him the truth."

They stared at each other in silence for a few minutes. Irene had assumed that Shinichi had already thought about that and Shinichi was hoping she had thought of something.

"Oh boy."

**

* * *

**

**AN: Some of you might be confused by Shinichi's comment that Rin sounds similar to Irene. Thats because while in english we pronounce 'Rin' just like it looks but in Japan its pronounced "REEn" which sounds like the 'rene' in 'Irene"**

**Soooo Next Chapter:**

**Ran finds out that she has to go to elementary school!**


	3. Vertically Challenged Dork

**AN: Uh... yeah... A lot of crap has been going on lately and I haven't gotten in the mood to write for this story lately... I've been taken over by the Castle madness too and every time I would try to work on this I would end up thinking about Castle instead...**

**I am sorry but this chapter is kind of... bleh... But I figure something is better than nothing right? Right? I was going to do the haunted house case but as I got into writing it, I remembered that Ran hates ghosts and wouldn't go into a haunted house willingly. (Plus I wasn't sure how I would have Shinichi solve that case so this was easier XD )**

**Hallow does not own Detective Conan and she never ever ever will.**

**

* * *

**

"No."

"But, you have to!"

"No, I don't."

"Ran-kun… You have to go to school."

"No."

They had been arguing for quite a while now over whether or not Irene had to go to school. Or more specifically, Elementary school. Again.

"Sorry Ran-kun, but I already filled out the papers and you get to start today."

Irene looked up at the elderly man in shocked horror, trying to figure out how he could be so cruel as to make her go to Elementary school again.

It took some more convincing, and Hakase practically kicking her out the door with her brand new backpack that he bought for her, but she finally relented and headed to the place that she had thought she would never have to go to again. Teitan Elementary school.

She sighed, wishing that Shinichi had been there to talk some sense into the obviously senile old man, but Shinichi had gone out to do something before heading off to school himself.

* * *

"Class? We have a new student joining us today."

"Um…Hello, my name is Kudou Irene…Nice to meet you."

Irene started fidgeting as the entire class of seven year olds stared at her like she was some alien or something. Finally one spoke up.

"Irene?... What a weird name!" The entire class erupted in laughter as Irene made her way to the only empty seat in the room, thinking that maybe she shouldn't have chosen that name.

"Why don't we show Irene-chan around school?"

She had just sat down in her seat but jumped back up as she heard the teacher speak.

"No! Er… I mean its okay! I got to tour the school the other day so I am fine!"

The teacher looked confused but nodded and went back to the lesson.

'A high school student in a first grade class… This is going to be so boring. At least I know I'll get good grades though.'

Irene sat dutifully at her desk propping her head up with her hand and her pencil and paper in front of her. She might not have wanted to come but that didn't mean that she was going to be a bad student.

"Okay! Everyone, what's one plus one?"

"Ni!"

The whole class let out a huge smile and Irene let her head fall to the desk.

'I really hate you Hakase.'

Irene managed to survive the first few classes and soon it was lunch time. She found herself forgiving Hakase just a little when she found that he had also thought to pack a lunch for her in the backpack.

Irene was just about done with her lunch when a girl with short dark brown hair with a headband came up to her desk.

"Hi! My name is Yoshida Ayumi! But you can just call me Ayumi if you want."

Irene could only listen as Ayumi didn't even give her a chance to talk.

"You should come with us. We are going ghost hunting!"

She paled a little at that.

"Ghost…hunting?"

"Uh huh! Its in an old western style house on the fourth block. They say the owner of the house was killed there five years ago and his wife and child moved some where after that but they say that evil spirits live there. And at night you can hear moans coming from the house and last night I saw a light floating in the window!"

"Oh come on Ayumi why do you wanna bring another girl along? Its not like she is going to be any use to us."

A rather large boy turned around in his seat to face the two girls. One of which looked mad at him.

"Oh be quiet Genta! We can't go with just the two of us!"

Ayumi turned back to Irene. "You'll go with us right?" Irene gulped. "Um well I don't know…"

"I'll go. But only to prove that ghosts and such things are just make believe and they don't really exist."

Another boy spoke up this time to Irene's right.

"They do too exist!" Ayumi and the other boy, Mitsuhiko argued for a bit and just as Ayumi turned around to ask Irene to go with them again, the teacher walked in and announced the end of lunch.

Thankfully they all had to go back to their seats and Irene was saved from having to answer for now but that only lasted until the end of the school day where they cornered her before she could head home.

"So? You'll come with us right?"

Irene stepped back trying to think of how to get out of this.

"Er well… you see… I really don't like ghosts…"

"Ah! You can't be afraid of them! Don't you want to go see them?"

'What is wrong with this girl?'

"Um… No? Erm… Oh! I can't! See, I have to get back home right after school… so uh. Bye!"

She quickly turned around and managed to move around them heading back to Shinichi's house.

Irene breathed a sigh of relief as she managed to get away from them. There was no way in hell they were getting her to go into a haunted house. No freaking way.

When she got back to Shinichi's house he wasn't home yet since the Elementary school let out earlier than the High school so she went back over to Hakase's to kill time until Shinichi got home.

A few minutes later she found him down in his lab working on something that looked like glasses. It only took him a few seconds to notice her standing there and he waved her over and showed her what he was working on. Which were in fact, glasses.

"Oh but these are not ordinary glasses! Push that little button on the side." She did as she was told and a little antenna came up and one of the lenses changed into a little map looking thing.

"I call these my criminal pursuit glasses! See that little dot on the screen? That shows where the transmitter is. That way if you put the transmitter on someone or something you can track where it is. Isn't it great?"

She watched as he beamed with pride as his invention but couldn't help but ask why he was working on something like this.

"Well I figured that you might use them… I actually made them a while back but I had no need for them so I thought maybe you could use them. Even if you don't used the transmitter and tracking part you can just wear them as a disguise."

She pushed the little button again and the antenna disappeared and so did the map. Irene placed the glasses on and then looked at herself in the mirror, scrunching up her nose as she took in her appearance.

'I look like a dork.'

And just as she was about to take them off, Shinichi walked through the door.

"We have a problem. Your dad has got the police out looking for you. They even came to question me at school… What are you… Glasses? … You look like a dork! No… a vertically challenged dork!"

She watched as he literally had to sit down on the floor to keep from falling over from laughing so hard.

'Just you wait Shinichi, when I get my normal body back, you are _so_ going to get it.'

* * *

**AN: If you are confused about the one plus one thing, Ni means two in japanese but its also the sound effect for smiling thats why they all smiled.**

**Again sorry for the horribleness of the chapter hopefully i'll be inspired to write a decent chapter soon lol!**

**Next Chapter:**

**I have no clue... I gotta sit down and make an outline of where we are going from here because I have yet to do that. I am thinking probably the Akemi case though.**


End file.
